Fireworks
by Justicerocks
Summary: On Canada Day, Sam and Jules join Wordy and his family at the park for fireworks. 'Jam' future fic.


**A\N: **I am actually kind of proud of this one-shot and I owe a lot of that to **LiveLaughLoveFP **for beta-reading it for me and helping me describe things. If you like this one-shot you owe a huge thank you to her, without her this one-shot would be horrible.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint CTV or CBS

**Setting: **This one-shot is set Post Season Four.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Fireworks<strong>

The park was crowded. Families were spread out along the spacious grass. Parents and adults sat in lawn chairs and talked as the children chased each other around or played on the jungle gym situated in the middle of the park. Wordy and his family came here every year, he always raved about the fireworks so Sam finally decided to ask him about them and Wordy promised to save seats for Sam and his family.

"We're never going to be able to find Wordy," Sam looked at the hundreds of people already in the park as he hoisted his two-year-old daughter further up his hip while the two year old drank from her sippie cup.

"Hey Sam!" Wordy caught the attention of his teammate as he waved him over to where he and his family were sitting, "Were over here."

"Hey Wordy," Sam was wearing a relieved smile as he and his wife Jules maneuvered their way over to where Wordy and his family where.

"Sorry I should have warned you, it gets a little crazy around here," Wordy apologized as his three daughters turned their heads to look at the new arrivals.

"That's all right I'm just glad we found you," Sam gently placed two year old Abigail on the ground.

"Hi," Abigail took her sippie cup out of her mouth and waved to Wordy and his wife Shelly.

"How do you manage to loose your pigtails already?" Jules gently tightened the pigtails in her daughter's brunette hair.

Wordy's wife Shelly smiled as she watched Jules interact with her young daughter. Shelly remembered when Jules first arrived on Team One as a rookie and how unsettled she was at first, never really feeling like she fit in. When she first met Jules they did not have a lot in common and, as such, did not get along. At time Jules was solely focused on her career and did not have any plans for marriage or children. But as Jules settled in to Team One her priorities slowly started to shift into place and Shelly believed she was happier because of it.

"Jules, how's the baby doing?" Shelly wondered as Jules slowly sat down beside her.

"He's doing okay," Jules answered as she affectionately rubbed her seven-month pregnant belly.

"Ew, boy," Two-year-old Abigail made a face, "I want sister. No brother." The two year old stomped her foot on the ground.

"You'll have fun with your younger brother Abigail. I have four brothers and I loved hanging out with them.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Braddock," Thirteen-year-old Meagan Wordsworth finally found a break in the conversation. "Hi Abigail," The young teenager waved her younger sisters following her lead.

"Hi girls," Jules smiled. "Abigail can you say hi?" Jules prompted her young daughter.

"Big girls," Abigail looked up at Wordy's daughters aged eight, ten and thirteen respectively.

"I'm going into grade three," Eight-year-old Allison announced proudly.

"I almost three," Abigail turned and looked at Wordy's youngest.

"I'm going into high school," Meagan announced just as proudly as her youngest sister.

"High school?" Abigail tilted her head to one side not sure what the older girls were talking about.

"It's where big kids go to school," Ten-year-old Hilary spoke up.

"I big girl. Me high school," Abigail pointed to herself.

"Lets get you through pre-school first," Sam told his daughter as he began looking for her nose canceling headphones Wordy had suggested they bring. "Jules have you seen Abigail's headphones?" Sam asked his wife.

Jules looked around or as much as she could, it was getting darker by the second. "They'll probably still in the car,"

"I'll go and get them." Sam stood up not wanting Abigail to get upset when the fireworks began.

As Abigail watched her father leave, she placed her finger to her mouth in an "Ssh" gesture as she climbed into Sam's chair. "My chair," She announced happily as she began kicking her feet.

Around fifteen minutes later, Sam arrived back carrying Abigail's headphones in his hands. "It's crazy in the parking lot," He said.

"It's a good thing your driving home than," Jules smiled at her husband. "By the way you might want to sit on the ground. Your chair has become occupied."

"Abigail did you steal my chair?" Sam asked smiling widely. "

"My chair," Abigail's smile matched her fathers.

"Your chair?" Sam repeated with eyebrows raised. "We'll see about that," He grinned as he picked her up and began tickling her. "We can share the chair, how's that?"

"Okay Daddy." Abigail responded too busy chewing on the sleeve of her pajamas.

"Okay," Sam smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Now just sit here with me," Sam gently placed the headphones over her ears and wrapped his arms gently around her small body as the fireworks began.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>I hope you liked it, please review.


End file.
